pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bulborb
Red Bulborbs are amongst the most well-known enemies in the Pikmin games, ''appearing in all games. Nearly every person who has played ''Pikmin or Pikmin 2 knows about the Red Bulborb and its appetite. The Red Bulborb's original name was the Spotty Bulborb, but it had its name changed when Olimar found other subspecies with spotted patterns. However, in Pikmin 3, when scanned, "Bulborb" appears as its name rather than "Red Bulborb." The nocturnal Red Bulborb sits atop the food chain on the Planet of the Pikmin, and will sleep out in the open, exposing themselves to Pikmin attacks. Biology Red Bulborbs appear to be mammals due to them having leathery, soft skin and normal, bulbous eyes, unlike insects, who have compound eyes. Judging by the size of their eyes and their nocturnal lifestyle, their eyes have a wide pupil, a large lens and possible increased retinal surface used for collecting more ambient light during nighttime. Olimar mentions the Red Bulborbs having a set of mandibles. Mandibles are a pair of appendages near an insects mouth, used for grinding and chewing food. The so-called mandibles Olimar mentions in his notes look nothing like normal mandibles and are instead most likely sabre-teeth, used for breaking exoskeletons of prey insects and digging through the soil for roots. Bulborbs are most likely omnivorous. It seems that the young Red Bulborb is the favored host of the parasitic Pikmin known as Bulbmin. This type of Pikmin appears to control its host, causing the animal to behave less like a Bulborb and more like a Pikmin, following a Captain (which is naturally an older Bulbmin) and hunting in packs. Red Bulborbs are not observed at the two stages of development displayed by Bulbmin anywhere else in-game (unlike the Spotty Bulbear), so it is unknown whether Bulbmin are a common stage in Red Bulborb initial development or not, as symbiotic cooperation from the parasite would give this slightly weaker form of Grub-dog an advantage in the subterranean environment that all stages of the Red Bulborb species are found in. Notes Ship's Log "The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective." Reel Notes "This nocturnal hunter feeds mostly on small animals returning to their nests at night." Olimar's Notes "This large organism has the familiar mandibles and cranial morphology of the grub-dog family, as well as the characteristic bulging eyes. As with most grub-dogs, the creature's cranium comprises half of its total length and girth. Showing a scarlet abdomen with white spots, this creature is primarily nocturnal, choosing to prey upon smaller creatures returning to their nests. Originally classified as the spotty bulborb, further research has reclassified this species as the red bulborb. Subspecies of varied colors have recently been discovered, but academics are divided into two rival camps over how to handle their classification." Louie's Notes "Plump specimens are best spit-roasted whole, stuffed with a lime and a slab of bacon. Baste frequently to ensure a magnificently moist haunch." Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy "A creature whose Japanese name translates as "spotted crimson bug-eye." These bulky nocturnal animals have white-and-red-flecked rumps that resemble strawberries. Red bulborbs sleep in the day and wake in the evening to feed on small animals. Several colors of Bulborb subspecies have been discovered--their classification is a hot subject for scholars." Fighting Strategy Pikmin The most effective strategy is to swarm it from the back with a large group of 20 or more Pikmin, preferably Red Pikmin for their high attack power, and it will die. Note that if the game has been running for a while it may instantly be standing and will kill more pikmin than expected. If only a few Pikmin are available, repeatedly throw Pikmin onto the Bulborb's back and retreat if it starts charging at them. When it goes back to sleep, toss more Pikmin on its back.You can also toss them on his back. Then when he attempts to shake them off, call your Pikmin back and throw them back when the Bulborb is done shaking. It should be unable to eat any Pikmin when done correctly. This strategy also works for the Spotty Bulbear, but it takes a little bit longer because Spotty Bulbears have more health. Red Pikmin are the best for this strategy (Notice: This does not work well in Pikmin 2). When attacking Dwarf Bulborbs, they will sometimes screech when agitated and awaken nearby Red Bulborbs. Note that a glitch exists when the Bulborb moves in to attack that renders it invincible. Unless it is at very low health, expect some Pikmin to be devoured. With a large enough Pikmin group this shouldn't be a problem. If Bomb Rocks are used, the Bulborb will die with two or three blasts. Pikmin 2 In Pikmin 2, rather than swarming it, continuously toss Pikmin onto its back and ignore any fallen Pikmin if it has low enough HP when it shakes. A few purple Pikmin can cause serious damage, especially if they stun the Bulborb. If it is accidentally awakened it before attacking with Pikmin, run away until it turns around, and begins to fall asleep, if attacked at this moment, it will not realize it is being hurt until it begins to snore. In some metallic themed caves, Red Bulborbs and their kin can be led off of the stage by awakening it and quickly running around a hole in the sublevel, causing it to fall. It has also been observed that hitting it from underneath could kill it immediately, but this is rare and not recommended. Pikmin 3 In Pikmin 3, the strategy is quite similar to that of the previous game, wherein the player must rapidly throw Pikmin onto its back. However, in Pikmin 3, their eyes are weakpoints as well. You can make them flinch by throwing Pikmin directly into their eyes. Gallery Image:Bulborb Clay.jpg|Promotional artwork for Pikmin 2, showing a bulborb tussling with some pikmin. Image:Red_Bulborb.jpg|A Red Bulborb, asleep. Image:Brawl_Bulborb.PNG|A Red Bulborb, as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bulborb Fight.jpg|Olimar and his Pikmin fighting a Red Bulborb in Pikmin. Red Bulborb Beta.jpg|A Red Bulborb being carried off in the Pikmin Beta. 445px-Pikmin3Bulborb.png|Art of the Red Bulborb for the Official Nintendo Magezine. Notice that the spots on its back appear to stick out. pikmin 3...jpg|A Red Bulborb in Pikmin 3 Red Bulborb.png|A high quality screenshot of a Red Bulborb from Pikmin 2. i80lYZynmAYvB.png|A high quality screenshot of a Red Bulborb in Pikmin 3. Reb Bulborb in Pikmin 3.png|A high-quality image of a Red Bulborb sleeping in Pikmin 3. Pikmin 3 Red Bulborb Eating.png|A Red Bulborb from Pikmin 3 eating some Red Pikmin. Trivia *Along with Olimar, the Pikmin and Louie, the Red Bulborb is available as a plush toy, along with being a secret figurine in the first volume of Pikmin Figures. *The Red Bulborb's Japanese name translates to "spotted crimson bug-eye". *On the title screen of Pikmin 2, pressing and holding the X button will summon a Red Bulborb onto the screen. The player can control it by using the C stick and can eat Pikmin using the Z button. *While the Red Bulborb had purple eyes in the first two games, they appear to have blue eyes in Pikmin 3 . *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin 1, the Spotty Bulborb's code name is "swollow". *The Bulborb's name is possibly a play on 'bulb' and 'orb', as they have large, round eyes. *The Japanese name for the Red Bulborb is "Akachappi" (アカチャッピー) *In Pikmin 3, the Bulborbs' skin becomes more exaggerated because of the HD graphics introduced to the game. See also *Spotty Bulbear *Hairy Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Grub-dogs Category:Enemies Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:Valley of Repose Category:Pikmin Adventure Enemies